Snowball Therapy
by WigglyJello
Summary: As snowy days approach, Yugi can't help but notice Yami's hatred for the snow. Let see if Yugi can't change his mind. YYY


A/N: This is suppose to be a tribute to Yugioh. I've been in love with the series for over a year now and I've always loved the Y/YY pairing but didn't want to write a story till my skills got better. There somewhat better now but still not as good as I hoped. In any case I hope you like it... R/R  
  
Warning: This story contains shonen-ai, that means boyXboy action, don't like it don't read it. Please don't flame me about this either, if you flame me, flame me for my writing not for the shonen-ai ^^;;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and am making no money off of this. Please don't sue me ^^;;  
  
Snowball Therapy  
  
******  
  
He hated snow. He despised snow. He loathed snow.  
  
Domino city was covered in freshly fallen snow on this cold Sunday afternoon. Yami no Yuugi lay on the couch, a blanket carelessly draped over his shoulders. The game king would show no signs of discomfort. Yugi Mutou knew better, as faint as it was, he could sense the anger directed towards the snow through their mind link. The darkling shifted in the thick sofa cushions, attempting to absorb some heat.  
  
Yugi stared at his darkling with an amused expression.  
  
"Anou.. Yami-kun?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Will you play with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"In the snow?"  
  
"Ah.. No."  
  
"Yami!" he cried in protest. He gently tugged at the elders blanket. With no response, he resorted to more drastic measures.  
  
*WHACK*  
  
"What's this? You're resorting to violence now?"  
  
"Oh yes. Me and my pillow wielding ways."  
  
"How very sadistic of you little one."  
  
"Yes, mothers will cringe as there pillows defluff. School children will scream with terror. But most of all, Yamis' every where will suffer from annoyance as they repeatedly take brutally beatings dished out by a red and white velvet pillow. Hair will be defrizzled and static cling so phenomenal that it will one day over take Japan!  
  
Yami stared at him.  
  
"What? Messy hair is very annoying."  
  
Yugi chuckled innocently, clutching his pillow in hand. "I know, how about a compromise? We'll play for it," Yugi reached for his deck and started shuffling his cards.  
  
"Okay, sounds fair. But if you lose, we play my game."  
  
"Funny, I always thought Duel Monsters was your game."  
  
"This one has a lot more strategy involved and the risks are much higher. Not for the weak hearted."  
  
Yugi considered this for a few minutes. "Deal."  
  
And so the duel ensues.  
  
*Forty-five minutes later*  
  
"Well there you have it Yami, your life points are reduced to zero."  
  
"Hn.. well I don't think giving me puppy eyes and that pouty expression is being very fair. The same goes for latching on to my side, tickling me when I'm trying to strategize."  
  
"Oh no? And I suppose stripping is?"  
  
"Oh was I stripping?"  
  
"Don't play coy with me. I'm not as naive as you think. First, you dropped the blanket off your shoulders."  
  
"It was getting warm."  
  
"What about your jacket?"  
  
"What about it?" Yami answered, a little too innocently.  
  
"Please." Yugi rolled his eyes. "Unbuttoning your sleeveless shirt?"  
  
"Oh? What about you? Your card magically flew out of your hand and you had to go on all fours with your rear in the air to find it?"  
  
"I can't help it if you like to stare at my ass."  
  
"I can't help it if you like to picture me striping."  
  
They laughed softly before Yugi clambered into his lap. Yami wrapped his arms tightly against his waist and gripped his hands firmly. Yugi relaxed his head on his shoulder and whispered softly into his neck.  
  
"Hmmm.. Yami-kun?"  
  
"Hai aibou?"  
  
"You still lost."  
  
"Yes, I did." He stroked Yugi's hair for a few more moments before letting go.  
  
"Let's go. Just let me make one little phone call."  
  
*** So fifteen minutes later the duo was bundled up in gloves and boots. Yugi took extra time to carefully tie up Yami's black fleece scarf. He eyed his Yami carefully. Of course he'd look good wearing anything but he'd really be glad when spring rolled around again. Leather and buckles, something he could really look forward to.  
  
Yugi trudged through the thick snow and lay down softly. He swished his arms and legs gracefully, making a snow angel.  
  
Yami shoved his hands into his pocket as he stared at his aibous' childish behavior. How could this dreadful substance make anyone happy?  
  
Yugi very carefully started rolling out a huge ball of snow and started in on a snowman. Yami watched animatedly as Yugi struggled to get the second ball on top of the first. The shorter one looked to his guardian for any signs of help, when none was given he decided on making the body somewhat smaller. On completion of his task, Yugi looked very self satisfied and attempted to bring his Yami to see his effort.  
  
"It's lopsided."  
  
"No it's not!" Yugi cried out.  
  
"Plus it's faceless. What kind of men have no faces."  
  
"Men constructed out of snow."  
  
"..."  
  
"Here's what we'll do." Yami quickly drew a face on the snowman giving it a very dignified expression, very distinguished.  
  
Yugi collapsed in giggles. "It looks like you, minus the hair."  
  
Yami tackled him. "What was that aibou?"  
  
Yugi, choosing his words very carefully (so he wouldn't be tickle tortured) said "Nothing at all Yami. I said nothing."  
  
Yami somewhat reluctantly eased off Yugi and helped him to his feet and to his dismay Yugi ran away almost immediately.  
  
"Yami."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
*Splat*  
  
"Too slow aibou. Here watch me," with that Yami scooped up a small bundle of snow and lobbed in gently at his counterpart.  
  
"Hey!" Yugi cried in protest, trying to brush out the snow in his hair and believe me, snow is particularly hard to brush out of spikes.  
  
As Yugi was shaking his head furiously Yami used Yugi's vulnerability to his advantage. Very quietly, he tip toed behind Yugi's back and tipped a handful of snow down his jacket.  
  
"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! NOT NICE!!" Yugi shouted furiously. As soon as he shook all the snow out of his back he dodged three snowballs whizzing towards his back. "All right, you want to play. I'll play," he cried out mischievously.  
  
And not long after, the two were engaged in a full fledged snowball fight.  
  
***** It wouldn't completely be accurate to say the fight ended in a draw, mainly because it didn't. Yugi was completely drenched in snow where as Yami had come out unscathed, that is until Yugi pulled a dirty move. While they were resting gently against a tree, Yugi had 'accidentally on purpose' pushed a lopsided snowman, which was not so much lopsided anymore as it was dying on top of Yami. So it would be safe to say that both Yami and Mr. Snowman were very unhappy with this turn of events. Mr. Snowman chose to show his anger by seeping down Yami's jacket and boots.  
  
The 'snowman' incident resulted in a very hyper active chase around the yard. Yugi had finally run out of breath so he started climbing up the tree. Yami had tried to pull him down, but stopped when he realized if he pulled any harder, Yugi's pants would fall off. (Like he wouldn't want that)  
  
Yami smirked now that he had Yugi trapped in the tree. He started shaking it furiously as the snow on the higher branches fell softly on top of Yugi. His victory was short lived as a car had just zoomed by, soaking his clothes and hair in icy water.  
  
Yugi burst into a giggling fit seeing his counterparts' hair damp and matted against his neck with the most hilarious expression on his face. Any ways, Yugi laughed so hard that he fell out of the tree from impact but Yami moved swiftly and caught him in time.  
  
Suddenly it didn't seem so funny any more.  
  
The stared at each other intently. Yami brushed a few stray strands away from Yugi's face and poked at his nose. The now submissive Yugi blushed and hugged tightly against his very damp counterpart for comfort. And than...  
  
Yami sneezed.  
  
Yugi looked up, very alarmed. "You must be freezing! Get your butt inside now!!" Yugi ordered.  
  
Yami nodded and wrapped his arms around Yugi as they walked into the house.  
  
**** In the Bathroom****  
  
A small hand tapped impatiently against the door.  
  
"Anou.. Yami? I brought you some warm cloth-"  
  
He froze. He blushed. Somewhat reluctantly, he turned away.  
  
Yami sauntered in his direction. Brushing his hand gently against his forehead.  
  
"Something wrong Yugi? You're blushing. Or perhaps you came for a free show."  
  
Yugi's cheeks burned brightly. "I-I.. umm.. here." He passed the clothes over and turned around.  
  
"I'm starting to suspect you aren't as innocent as you lead people to believe. I was joking about the free show part but I'm game if you are."  
  
"Pervert!" Yugi had turned around to jokingly shove his Yami but he had forgotten one little thing. His Yami was half naked and that towel was starting to slip. Yugi looked up, face as red as a strawberry to see his Yami smirking down at him.  
  
Very quickly, he left and closed the door behind him. 'Damn him.' Half embarrassed and half pleased Yugi walked downstairs. Inside the door, a no longer half dressed someone started sneezing audibly.  
  
*** In The Living Room***  
  
"Poor Yami. I'm so sorry. Here have some soup, you'll feel better."  
  
"Than- *achoo*"  
  
"Thank- *achoo*"  
  
"Thank you," he muttered through sniffling.  
  
Passing some tissues over, Yugi ran over and gave him a big hug. His thin arms wrapped around Yami's waist as he sat in his lap, face buried in the taller ones neck.  
  
"You're not eating."  
  
"Don't worry too much, I'll eat in a bit."  
  
Yugi gave him a hard look. "It'll warm you up. Plus if you refuse, I'll have to feed you."  
  
"Yugi, you don't-" he was cut off as Yugi forced a spoonful of warm soup into his mouth.  
  
Once they had gotten through with the soup, Yami turned over because Yugi insisted on giving him a back rub. Yugi had also brought him a lot of small little treats, cookies, games, little hugs etc.  
  
"Yami, how do you feel?"  
  
"Better, but still a little sick."  
  
"Really? Because you haven't been sniffling or sneezing for the last forty- five minutes."  
  
"Oh.. I must be getting better. You must be a very good doctor."  
  
"I saw you feed the medicine to the plant."  
  
"Erm.. it was looking a bit under the weather."  
  
"Plus your nose was never stuffy.. you just sneezed a few times.."  
  
"What are you trying to say aibou?"  
  
"Yami!! YOU ARE A FAKER!!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" he said unconvincingly.  
  
"You just wanted out of the snow!"  
  
"But isn't this so much more fun?" he said as he launched a pillow at Yugi.  
  
Yugi quickly grabbed a cushion and launched it. Very swiftly, Yami dodged just in time. Yami tackled Yugi, pinning him expertly on the ground.  
  
Something caught the corner of Yugi's eye. "A duel monster card." Flipping it over, he saw that this was the Black Magician. His eyes narrowed as it all came back to him.  
  
"Wait!! You had this card in your hand and you didn't play it? You lost on purpose?"  
  
"It was strategy aibou. If I hadn't, how else would I have gotten you to give me proper treatment."  
  
"You planned the whole car thing too?"  
  
"Yep, I called Jou. Incase you wanted to stay out a little to long. Any ways, even though I was going to win I still let you have your snow time. I think we should play my game now."  
  
"Another game of duel monsters? I guess that means you want to stare at my ass some more?"  
  
"Oh please, you just can't get enough of me. You knew I was changing in the bathroom, I was wearing wet clothes. It's not like I would have put them back on after I dried off. You little sneak. And no, we're not playing duel monsters."  
  
Yugi laughed softly. "Yes, you always looked best in nothing. Now on to the game?"  
  
Yami flashed him a devastating grin and paused dramatically before saying,  
  
"Truth or Dare."  
  
Yugi bit his lip to keep from bursting out into fits of laughter  
  
"Okay.. I choose.. dare."  
  
"I knew you would. Are you ready for this?"  
  
"Very ready!"  
  
"I dare you to kiss me."  
  
Yugi grinned. "Well if it's a dare, I guess I have to."  
  
Yugi leaned him to give him a small peck on the cheek.  
  
"You call that a kiss?"  
  
"Yes and a very good one at that."  
  
"Aibou you have much to learn."  
  
"And I couldn't have asked for a better teacher. But Yami, it's my turn. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to kiss me back."  
  
And he did just that. There lips locked softly in the cozy living room of the Kame shop.  
  
"Look Yami! It started snowing again."  
  
Yami no Yugi groaned audibly.  
  
Owari~  
  
****  
  
A/N: Well.. sorry for shortness plus crappiness. However, comments would be appreciated. 


End file.
